Sawada's mystery
by cute writer
Summary: I found this old story went in my computer and can't decide how to write it's summary. Hope you like it.


At one morning, after the peaceful breakfast that's uncommon for the Vongola usually there's some violance there, at least argument between the storm and lightning guardian and carefree laugh from the rain guardian besides the extreme yelling from the sun guardian]. But that morning each of them shut their mouth as they notice their boss and friend has tired face on him.

Before any of them could ask him, he suddenly stand up leaving his half eaten breakfast and walk away calmly for outsiders' eyes. But for their trained eyes and their knowledge of him, they knew that he's on what they dubbed as 'annoyed mode'.

Being the obvious one, Lambo open his mouth but no sound escape before Tsuna suddenly stop. His movement make his guardians still even the vicious cloud and half mist. Then in annoyed sarcasm voice he said "Let's talk in my office." And walk away. Thinking he ordering them, they go after him.

When they're on the office, they saw Tsuna sit in the sofa set not in his desk as usual. Before they reach him, he call out "If you're gonna waste my time, then don't come."

"Juu" "Tsu"

Then a group of three appear out of no where. Two of them on their guard make the guardian on guard to and spread across Tsuna. But before any of them do something stupid, the man in the middle just laugh while fanning himself "Hahahaha... Tsu-Tsu, don't need to be that annoyed. Just relax. Hahahaha"

"Senpai?" both man beside him drop their guard and stare at him like had grown second head while the guardians hands on their weapon.

"Guys, relax. I'm sure Ko-Ko don't intent to bring harm, at least physically, right?" Tsuna said in sweet tone that make the others shiver while the said man just laugh as if nothing happened.

"Oh my. You still mad about the party?" he ask while sitting in the sofa himself, his companion behind him.

"Who won't. From the guest that time, half of it on my side. Besides, you take the" before being cut.

"I had said that i'm sorry right?"

"I can't accept it. My p" before being cut once again.

"That's why, i come here to atone it." He said in serious tone make his companion stare him like he had grown another head or alien while Tsuna uneffected.

"Oh yeah. You come to atone it while the others had prepared the so called atone party on my garden without my permission. And the worse, you talk to my mom and somehow had filled her head with some evil ideas?"

"Herbivore, what are you talking about?"

"Why don't you take a look on the outside for the few minutes we have before i have to suffer?"

"It can't be that bad right?"

"Oh yeah. So this time I won't allow myself to be fooled again. This time, your costums will be chosen by me."

"But we've on our costom already."

"That's why we're having on vongola way as Reborn has kindly put it. I'll relay the rule after my mother finished."

And as if on cue, the door opened and reviel Nana "Tsu-chan, here you are. Let's prepare for the party." And drag Tsuna out the room.

"My... My... I think we have to warn them. His majesty is angry." And go out with his companion.

"What happened?"

"Don't know. But what does An Imonoyama do here? What is his relation with Juudaime?"

"Who is he?"

"Stupid cow, you have to learn more. He's the youngest of them, Nokoru Imonoyama. He's the one manage the electrical industry department."

"But then why can't we detect them? We're trained and they're not."

"That's because you're too focused on me, Takeshi."

When they turn to the source, their jaw dropped. Instead of Tsuna, stand a lady in long gown and long brown hair that left hanging in her back. Beside her, stand Nana in dress that look proud.

"Guys, it's rude to stare like that."

"Tsuna?"

"Why yes. My Tsu-chan is cute right?"

"Mom. I'm 20 already. I'll graduate next year. Cute don't fit me."

'No. Cute sure isn't fit. It's beautiful. Who know that Tsuna/herbivore/Vongola/judaime so beautiful as a girl.' Each of the guardian blush and try to hide their nosebleed (Chrome is on her shopping trip with Kyoko and Haru in nearby town). Tsuna looks uneffected, whether ignoring them or not notice they don't know.

"Then, let's us go to the party. After all, they have some task to finish."

"I'll help them." Nana sing happily.

"Of course, mother." And so they went outside to the garden. What had waited them make them amused or shocked.

Many of them are famous people on the front world. Some are their allied famiglia. Each of them come with a guard that also in custom matched. Well, almost all. The three man before just use the suit they come.

Clearing his throat, Tsuna gain their attention. "ehmm.. Good evening. It come to my attention that most of us don't know who are who which is expected." His guardians raised their eye brow in confusion but save their question for later.

"Then it also come to my attention that this party is supposed to be an atone party as Ko-Ko has put it before." Many nod in agreement. "As it's for gaining my forgiveness, let do it in style to make it more fun and interesting."

"How is it, Tsu hime." Gokudera about to lash out but Tsuna beat him for it.

"As most of you are aware, we're at the Vongola mansion. So the owner let us use the garden which you have kindly decorated without permission" many flinced at it while some just ignore it "In one condition. You complete a task in his family style as his tutor put it."

"Ju"

"As the problem maker is an Imonoyama, let us combine two style. As i'm sure you all aware the Imonoyama style"

"Of course." "Sure."

"I'm sure you don't know the Vongola style. So to sum both style combined, it is interesting and challanging, yet ridiculous."

Before anyone could ask, Tsuna had cut them with his rule "The topic is dressing. Which i already finished. So for you who haven't"

"We already"

"All of you haven't. It's after all, a cross dress as we all man."

"Oh... WHAT?"

"No way. Tsu-hime is a men."

"I'm heart broken."

"Cut the drama. There's a whirl and a dart there. Each of you, throw it and search for the dress in the design attached to the color. You have 4 hours from now. If you don't complete the task by 8 pm, there'll be punishment." Pointing to the round whirl that had appear out of no where.

"I don't afraid of punishment."

"Ah, before I forget. Inside the lotre of the punishment, there's an option of exposing an embarassing moment. Quite a lot I may add." Hearing that, each of them quickly throw dart and disappear. 50 man disappear within 10 minutes, leaving the Vongola and the 3 guests.

"So, Oni-tama, please throw it. I know your skill so i'll give you 3 chance." Tsuna give an innocent smile that make them blush.

"Fine, Suo."

"Hai."

"I said you, Oni-tama. Not Suo-san nor Akira-san. They have their own challenge after you finished."

"Tsu-chan, do your oni-tama a favor."

"No. Should i add Reika style?"

"No, thanks." And Nokoru began to throw and failed his 3 atempt.

"Ah, nothing changed. Then open this box within 45 minutes. It's your speciality right?"

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Now for you two" Suo and Akira gulp as Tsuna's attention divered to them, fearing what will happen to them.

The guardians just stand there, still in shock mode as they never saw this side of Tsuna. Nana just giggling and chatting with someone over phone. When she start talking over the phone, they also don't know and give her the credit to do something unoticed. After all they had dubbed that day as 'finding new things day' and try to ignore how it happen.

4 hours later, the garden full of with panting man in dresses. Some of them looks beautiful in it, while some looks hilarious. From them all, there's a woman who frown with all her might. Beside her, a woman giggling. The stare are all directed to her which make her uncomfortable and frown more.

"Well, let's start the party for Ko-Ko's beauty."

"Tsu-chan."

"Yes?"

"Please don't take any photo of this. At least don't give it to mother."

"I'm sorry. It's too late. I just sent it a moment ago."

"Oh... I'll never hear the end of it."

"Don't worry. All have their own photo taken. Let's me show you in a flash." And so the out of no where slide show the photos of the guest when they're preparing or resting.

"I'll never knew how you could gather all the photos when you're here all the time."

"I have my own source and way. Please leave it alone. Now, please enjoy yourselves. I'll bring out Tsumi's cake if you behave."

"Really? We'll behave." Many glare at other who they knew won't behave and sent them 'mess this time, i'll show you hell' look which make them shrink.

After long helling obedience and party, the cake was brough out by Tsuna himself. He looks beautiful and in grace eventhough he carry many that looks immposible to cakes. And somehow he manage to put the cakes on the table beautifully and complete.

"You've been good boy. Now please enjoy your reward. Don't let me hinder you." and the cakes soon gone in matter of seconds into the guests' stomach.

"It's night time already. Why don't you all go home and rest. Good night every one." And then he retreat to the mansion. The guest has gone home so the guardian also retreat to their quater. Nana had long gone to who know where.

A week later, the Vongola receive an invitation. It make them warry as they don't allied to the Imonoyama but Tsuna just sigh and told them to prepare as the party is that night and it already 1 pm.

When they're arrive at the front door, Tsuna stop make the guardians wonder why does he suddenly stop and plugging his ears. Ignoring this, they went through the door and soon know why. The girls all shout when he appear but make no move to approach him which is weird.

They soon answered by a folk of guards make way for them to the heart of the party where the imonoyama stays. Suoh and Akira are among them with a beautiful woman by their side each.

Calmly Tsuna went to greet them after unplug his ear which earn amusement from Nokoru.

"Oh, my... It seems you always prepared in your visits, Tsu-chan. Good... Good..."

"Up to you. The others only by screen?"

"Yeap. You could make it here in person, I'm so touched."

"Of course. It's your birthday. The 25th. The one that marked you're old and ready to be a father. After all, your friends are engaged and you're still eying someone with no move?"

"Really? Senpai has someone dear to heart?" Akira ask in suprised while the other 3 manage to hide it well though they're surprised too.

"Hohohoho... My boy has grown. Show her to me tomorrow, will you?"

"Mother." "Auntie."

"Ohhh... What? Auntie? Juudaime?"

"I'll tell you later, Hayato-kun. Now, for your birthday present." Out of no where Tsuna produce an averange size box.

"What is it?" he eye it curiously with the others.

"That's why it's warped. You need to open it." Tsuna give him an innocent smile that seems sincere.

Nokoru open the present warps which take him 10 minutes and annoyed while the other just watch in amusement. Who knows the ever patient and kind Tsuna could be so naughty. The size of the box reduced a little as the warps are torn.

"Finally. It better has some value, Tsu-chan."

"Of course, oni-tama. Made it myself. Hope you like."

"Judaime/Tsuna/Dame-Tsuna, when do you have time to? How could you know the immonoyama family?" Tsuna just smile and said in matter of fact tone.

"A long story that is the past. If you willing to hear it, i'll tell you. But please prepare time that relax and empty about 3 days for details, or one for the long short story. To sum it short, i'm saved by them and spent days with them when i was little."

"It's toooooo short story you tell them. But it is the sum of the long 2 years you spent with us full year and the holidays and visits you had till middle school."

"I'll make an arrangement. But it seems it'll be a little hard."

"Don't bother to search it with connection, Reborn. It'll just make you frustate and more curious." Tsuna said calmly as he sip his tea while Nokoru inspect his present which is a box in curious manner.

"Oh yeah. You've had it covered very clean. Are you sure it's your first time? By the way, what is this? I've never seen it."

"Of course. I already said i make it myself right?" many nod "Just some interesting succed experiment. Normally, i'll let you explore it. But as it's your present, i'll show you later."

"Why not now? You're staying?"

"Yeap. Auntie insist. Besides, are you sure you want to know it now?" Tsuna ask in smirk make Nokoru think for a few seconds before said "Later then."

At night, the Vongolas and Immonoyamas are sitting in the living room of the mansion. Tsuna is holding the box. Slowly, he explain the box to them "Basically, it's a memory box."

"Memory box?"

"Why yes. If you press here, here and here and put it on the floor" each press give click sound and when it produce 'clack' sound when put on the floor, a hologram appear.

The hologram is a picture of little Nokoru smiling at someone. Then the little Nokoru run foward and pulled a flag that written 'memory'. Before the picture of Nokoru in dress appear for about 30 seconds.

"TSU-CHAN." He yell with red face.

"Sorry, i can't resist. But don't worry. It's the only picture of embarassing moment. You'll like the rest. I promise."

"Fine." They then watch the hologramed picture that show their childhood and ended with the family photos of the Immonoyama and the Sawada (minus Iemitsu) together.

"Ooww. It's so cute. I want one too." Utako said.

"Well, it's Ko-chan's birthday present, Uta-chan."

"Tsu-kun, please?"

"Honey, you know him?"

"Why yes? We're his penpal."

"How? When do you meet him? Why you never told me?"

"I met him 8 years ago when we're kidnapped together." Utako said while Tsuna just sip his tea calmly ignoring the others shocked face.

"It's already passed guys. Besides because of it, i have penpals and they resigned."

"More likely forced to resign. I still don't know how could you do it. They had returned you two with extra package."

"Extra package?"

"Some delicious cake and sweets. May be few boxes? I don't remember much" Utako answer which make the others stare at Tsuna.

"What? All i do is ask them why with a straight face. If i don't remember wrong, i quote 'why do you do this to us?'"

"Really? Just that?"

"Yes. Tsu-kun's face was really cute and innocent like an innocent baby. They even had nosebleed like waterfall. Before fainted twice because of him. I never know that worry face of a boy could cause someone fainted."

"Tsuna?" "Tenth?" "Tsu-chan?"

"Emmm? It run in the family. My mother still looks like in her twenties most and we all know it not true."

Many nod in agreement as Nana really doesn't looks like married women with a 20 son. She looks like a teenagers or around twenties women. As they tought of it, they don't know her real age. Her face is exactly the same as 6 years ago, the time they began to notice Tsuna and go to his house. Not to mention her gulible personality. How could she receive and welcome them in open arms and warm smile with all their _unique_ antics (bombs, talking baby, inexplainable wounds, etc) while the others will be insane or traumatized for staying just a few hours with them?

Tsuna himself only change slightly. He basically looks the same only loss some of his baby fat which replaced by muscle but not much. In his 20, he still looks like a middle schooler. He still looks fragile that would break with a single touch, not to mention very gulible too. He's too trusting that make them sometimes questioning his sanity. But if you make him angry or sad, a new person will greet you in the same body. He'll change to a fearless and powerful leader. Not that they'll admit it (Kyoya and Mukuro more than others), he's stronger than any of them in that mode. He could handle them at the same time if he's upset or annoyed. It wound their pride but some part of them proud of it. They have a reliable and kind boss to follow.

How could this happen?

Sawada's gen sure is a mystery.


End file.
